


Harden the Paint

by spideyparker



Category: Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Avengers: Infinity War Spoilers - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Infinity War spoilers, Sad Peter Parker, god tony why are you such a dick, it’s just a fic pls, ps i love tony with all my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyparker/pseuds/spideyparker
Summary: *set during spider-man: homecoming*after tony takes away peter’s suit they never talk again. peter feels betrayed and tony still doesn’t trust peter after the ferry incident. peter still wants to do what right but is stuck with his homemade suit until further notice. what is he to do?





	Harden the Paint

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i’ve been on ao3 forever but didn’t make an account till a few months ago. enjoy and pls give feedback :,)

Walking back to forest hills after the ferry incident wasn’t what peter was expecting. He didn’t think everything would go downhill so fast after one screwup. Of course Mr. Stark had to be there to see him fuck up and now he’s stuck in hello kitty pajama bottoms, adverting his eyes from fellow new yorkers and late night tourists. 

Walking up the stairs to the seventh floor has never been more tiring. More and more doubt flushed over him, making him a bottomless hole of shame and embarrassment. Why did he think he could take down the bird guy by himself? Peter knew his webs were well equipped but of course they wouldn’t be able to hold a staten island ferry together. He suddenly questions all his inventions and wonders if they were as great as he once thought. He doesn’t have the money to make a stronger formula, let alone the resources. His school can only hold so many dangerous chemicals in that biology class. Holding his emotions back he finally made it to his door and knocked.

May was upset, not that he was surprised. As she goes on and Peter finally tells her that he lost the internship, it suddenly becomes a little better. He knows he doesn’t need to be spider-man to keep his friends and family so he continues on as plain ‘ol dorky Peter Parker.

May falls asleep after a long night of waiting up for her nephew, and Peter wishes he could do the same. His conversation from earlier haunts him and he thinks of the different retorts he should have said but didn’t have the guts to at the time. The boy knows what happened was his fault. He deserved to get his suit taken away; it’s not like it was his suit in the first place. Stark bought when he was giving it to someone that person would be responsible with it. Well guess what? It got left with naturally unlucky Parker who can’t catch a break these days.

Peter knew that he needed to change. While he watched the clock change as he fought to sleep, he knew spider-man didn’t need to define who he was. 

During that week after the ferry, Peter felt more free than he ever has. Having plenty of time to finish homework and be with Ned was practically unheard of while he was patrolling. To see his friend happy to have him around more made him swallow down the guilt that made him realize how much he had been ignoring his second half. Ned had been there for him this whole time and Peter feels like shit for barley giving him the time of day unless it aided his missions. After apologizing and spending as much time with his ‘guy in the chair’ as he could, he almost feels better about himself. 

A week goes by and then he gets the balls to ask out Liz, only to find out her dad has been the guy he was going after for the past few weeks. This basically ruins everything because everything was going so well! It was like before the bite and before uncle Ben. Before all the fights and death and battles with superhero’s he’s idolized his whole life. Getting a taste of what is was like to be normal again made him want to rethink everything. Even knowing this would stop his trip to normalcy, Peter knew he couldn’t just do nothing.

Peter knew, in the back of his mind, that he was doing this for selfish reasons, too. He really likes Liz and doesn’t want to ruin her life right before she graduates but hey, when your girlfriend’s dad is an illegal arms dealer with giant wings, you got to do something about it. And Peter knew once he got Mr. Stark’s plane back that everything would be forgiven, right? Peter became a hero because he’s idolized them his whole life. After uncle Ben and seeing all the terror that strike Queens, Peter has the responsibility to help where he can, and while just aiding the public is rewarding, it’s also nice to get acknowledged by your favorite avenger since you were a kid. 

After webbing Toomes to the cargo, and landing on the closest and highest ride on the island, Peter was exhausted and distraught. Did he really just give away his girlfriend’s dad to the police? All for Mr. Stark; just so he can be an avenger? While guilt meddled with his brain, he webbed himself back to queens and into his bedroom for his wounds to heal. They’d be gone by the next morning; that’s doesn’t mean May needs to know they were there in the first place.

While he’s taking his sweats and twelve dollar Walmart clogs off, he asses the damage. A few rips and tears but nothing he can’t sew up. A bunch on burn marks but hey, makes it look more rugged, right? With that thought in mind and sleep overriding him, he falls into a restless sleep with his alarm set for school the following morning.


End file.
